cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shouldra
| age= Over 500 | preference= | species=Ghost | breed= | person= | origin= | offworld= | father= | mother= | family= | height=5'8" | build= | face= | lips= | teeth= | eyes= | ears= | torso= | arms= | hands= | legs= | feet= | skin= | hair= | fur= | feathers= | scales= | horns= | wings= | fin= | abdomen= | tail= | breasts= | breasts2= | breasts3= | breasts4= | cock= | cock2= | cock3= | cock4= | cock5= | cock6= | cock7= | cock8= | cock9= | cock10= | testes= | vagina= | asshole= | toobig= | pregtoobig= | clothing= | pierced= | glasses= | weapon= | occupation= | home= | quest= | appears=Town Ruins Camp | badend= | interaction= | pregnant= | impregnate= | ovipositor= | 3some=Vala |sprite = Shouldra-sprite.png|strength = 45|toughness = 30|speed = 5|intelligence = 110|libido = 100|sensitivity = 0|corruption = 33|lust = 10|lustresist = 0.0}} Shouldra is a ghost girl found in the Town Ruins. Usually she only appears after the Champion has retrieved both weapon and armor equipment racks but she may occasionally turn up earlier. At first she appears as just an ordinary looking girl but after the first fight or sex scene, it is revealed that she is in fact a ghost. Shouldra can be made a Follower, adding numerous sex scenes, talk scenes and others to the game. History Shouldra has been around for ages and has numerous experiences. Some are revealed in her dreams and in talks with her although it's hard to keep her focused long enough to actually finish a story. Encounters at the Town Ruins If the Champion has not discovered the Equipment Racks yet, Shouldra might turn up at the Town Ruins, appearing as an average looking girl and suggesting sex. If you agree, it will be revealed that she is a ghost. Usually however she only appears after the Equipment Racks have been discovered. When that happens, she will accuse you of stealing her racks (obviously just as an excuse to pick a fight) and attack. Shouldra is a fairly weak opponent and usually even a level 1 Champion should be able to beat her but if she wins the fight, she will possess you for a rather unusual sex scene. If you win, you will have the choice of having voluntary sex with her (provided your Lust is high enough) or just leave. Beating her in the battle by lust gives player an option of letting her possess the Champion, which happens exactly as after the brawl. Shouldra will keep attacking you on later encounters until you have beaten her three times. Afterwards she will give you a choice between a friendly "brawl" or to skip right to the sex. If you choose to go right to the sex, she will no longer suggest a brawl. Accepting her offer to have sex will make her possess the player. After this, you have a choice of having sex with her "right here", at the village which, (if a hermaphrodite), can turn into a ghost-aided self-fuck that does not produce a bottle of ectoplasm, or you can go to the Lake, where you can tell her to possess either a goo-girl or a shark-girl as long as you have encountered them before. Either way, the Champion will get a bottle of Ectoplasm After winning a battle, Heroes with high enough Intelligence can overpower her possession (even though she has 110 herself). In this case you must lose to her in order to get the regular solo-possession and Exgartuan scenes. Follower Defeating Shouldra several times will cause her to ask to be a follower. If you have beaten her at least three times, she will ask to join you on the tenth (or 20th, 30th, etc.) time you meet her. If the Champion accepts, she will appear in the camp the next day in the Followers category. If the Champion rejects, she will ask again later. As a follower Shouldra doesn't live in the Camp as such but uses you as a host. She never interrupts you game playing (except for the Madeleine scene at the Bakery) but often turns up with comments and wild non-permanent "experiments" when you're not busy with anything else. Shouldra refuses to call you by your name, preferring to use "Champ". Her old scenes from the Ruins are unavailable while she is a follower. Shouldra can also be sexed, after which she will sleep for up to two days! Bakery Scene Shouldra sometimes compels you to buy a huge plate of sweets. You have a couple options to resist or go along with her binge. Somehow the feasting is a turn-on, and to continue the feast in spite of sexual distractions, Shouldra possesses Maddie and relieves you. After a food-fight as well, Shouldra magics away all the consequences. Dreams When you have Shouldra as a follower, you sometimes dream her dreams at night. First dream Because you are acting as Shouldra's host while she is a follower, periodically you will share dreams with Shouldra while sleeping. The first dream describes the first time that Shouldra attempted to possess someone. The act was far more intense than merely stepping into an empty husk but flooded Shouldra with her host's memories and a lifetime emotions. She managed to maintain control and began to furiously masturbate with her host's body. This was the first time she felt pleasure since becoming a ghost. Talking with Shouldra afterwards reveals that she has been possessing people in this manner for hundreds of years. Second dream Your second shared dream describes Shouldra easily subduing another victim with hand-to-hand combat before violating them. She has been doing this for eight years now and the amusement has begun to wane. She discovers that she can still cast spells from her pre-death magical studies to temporarily alter the victim's body and does so. Talking to Shouldra afterwards reveals more of her philosophy. She reveals that she considers her magic to be unique in the world because it can temporarily transform people without drugs or chemicals. As long as she can do this she claims she will never become bored of her sexual escapades. After the second dream you get the option of asking Shouldra to permanently modify your body in various ways. Third dream The third dream describes Shouldra haunting a goblin who pissed on her possessions by changing her various body parts into mouths that begin to bicker with each other until the Goblin had a mental breakdown. Shouldra describes this as "haunting." She explains that messing with Goblins was one of her favorite pastimes. Goblins tend to be so weak-minded that they accept anything bizarre that happens to them. "Now come on, I'm not 'Shouldra the friendly ghost.' I'm the sweet little gal you met that tried to punch your teeth in so I could have my way with you. Keep things in perspective here!" Fourth dream The fourth dream describes Shouldra as head sorceress of a town of several hundred under assault by demons. The town has no fortifications because the elders underestimated the threat. Shouldra leads the militia into combat, but they never stood a chance. The first wave of demons breaks the defensive line and begins an ugly slaughter. Shouldra uses fire magic to kill as many demons as possible and attempts to cast a teleport spell and escape at the last moment but she is knocked unconscious by a club strike to the forehead. The invaders bring her restrained to the town hall with the other townswomen, inflate their bodies and use them as sex toys for weeks. Outwardly, Shouldra's mind appears to break under the abuse but thanks to her mage training she occasionally has brief moments of lucidity where she recognizes the need to escape. Over the course of several days she slowly works together a plan to escape. Shouldra casts one final, desperate spell and becomes a spectre, escaping her bindings before killing her captors with her ghostly wrath. The Champion is now the only one of Shouldra's hosts to ever capture a glimpse of her living life. Talking to Shouldra after the dream will allow her to share her buried feelings of anger and dismay at what were the final weeks of her life. Talking Shouldra can be talked to, in which case she will tell one story and forget to finish it because she is distracted by a spiderweb or something like that. If you talk to her after sharing one of her dreams, she will tell you more about that particular episode. Shouldra may occasionally burst in while you're not busy with amusing comments about recent events, other NPCs (usually quite rudely) or whatever else is on her mind. Body transformations The first time you talk to Souldra after the second dream she hints that she might be so used to your body by now that she could change it permanently. She can be asked to grow or shrink one of your body parts permanently. The effect is roughly the same as if you're using Reducto or Gro+ but Shouldra is able to expand some body parts Gro+ can't handle. She will not be very pleased at the prospect of shrinking something, but will do it anyways. This has a significant cool down period of several days before you can ask her to do it again. Worm cure Shouldra can cure Champion infested with worms. If you ask her for a ghost masturbation (one of the sex options she offers) while infested with worms, she will freak out and give you an ultimatum: either you let her purge you for worms or she'll leave. Unlike some of the other worm cures, Shouldra's does not come with any stat penalties. Game interference Apart from unlocking a few extra sex scenes, having Shouldra as a follower doesn't usually interfere with other aspects of the game. There are some minor exceptions though: *Leaving Shouldra with no sex for too long will cause her lust to raise and this will be added to your lust level. First your minimum lust raises by 20 then by another 30, for a combined total of +50 to minimum lust, which stacks with any other minimum lust effects you may be experiencing. Choosing any of the sex options from her sex menu will remove the lust increase. If you don't do anything about it, she will eventually take matters in her own hands and force herself upon you, relieving both of you of your sexual tension by taking over your body and using a particularly intense body transformation. *The feeding-frenzy scene will interrupt whatever business you actually had at the Bakery. The solution is to try again and hope she leaves you in peace this time. It is possible that having sex with her (which causes her to go to sleep) also solves the problem. Dismissal Shouldra can be told to leave. This will make her quite angry of course but she soon calms down a little, saying you aren't the first. Re-recruiting Unlike other followers, Shouldra can be invited back to camp after she's been told to leave. You'll find her at irregular intervals back at the Town Ruins and if you have sex with her several times (in one test it took nine times), she will again ask if she can join you. Possessions Shouldra does not have a physical body and needs to possess somebody for sex or other interactions. Possessions may be voluntary or involuntary and the person who is possessed may or may not be aware of it. Usually possessions have no permanent effect. Possessions for sex Shouldra may possess you for various masturbation scenes both at the Town Ruins and while she is a follower. If she beats you in a fight she will do it against your will. If not, she only does so if you ask her to. If you have voluntary sex with Shouldra in the Town Ruins, you can take her to the lake and ask her to possess a goo-girl or a shark-girl (provided you already have met these opponents). In these scenes the goo-/shark-girl seems unaware of being possessed and are left unharmed. If you beat a Sand Witch while Shouldra is a follower, you can ask her to possess the fallen opponent. Once inside the witch's body, Shouldra learns the Lust Stone spell and uses it on both you and the witch causing the scene to become a bizarre orgy where once again, Shouldra is in control. "I always get what I want, dear." mocks the ghost girl." The Sand Witch possession scene leaves the poor Sand Witch stuck with breasts so large she is no longer able to move while your body is reverted to normal. If you have Shouldra as a follower and has rescued Vala and restored her mind, you can ask Shouldra to possess Vala for two different body growth/shrink based sex scenes. In these scenes Vala is very much aware of the possession and a willing and eager participant. She even learns a trick or two from Shouldra and will afterwards offer you a variant of one of the scenes without Shouldra taking part. If you do not currently have Shouldra as a follower, but currently possess Exgartuan, there is scene after meeting her in the Ruins and defeating her in battle. Choosing 'Sex Here' starts the scene, but then you are returned to camp. This rewards a player with Ectoplasm, despite not having sex with Shouldra. However, having her as a follower and possessing a penis presents a second scene where both Exgartuan and Shouldra fight on who gets control of your appendage. After four scenes, you are presented with three options. *If the PC chooses to keep Exgartuan, Shouldra leaves the PC and the camp. "No use dwelling on it too much, though; you figure you'll never be seeing the shade again." *If the PC chooses to keep Shouldra will result in her taunting Exgartuan into a rage. Using her magic, and a bit of help from the PC, she is able to forcibly excise the demon from the PC's penis, turning it back into a normal human dick. *Choosing to keep both leads to a scene where Shouldra shows off how helpful she can be to Exgartuan by summoning an earth elemental for him to have sex with. There is also a scene with Helia if you beat her with lust. back to add specifics of scene - 08/03 Possessions without sex The body transformations are technically possessions since Shouldra has to be inside your body to be able to modify it. If you have finished the Madeleine Quest and have Shouldra as a follower, she will start nagging you about how long it's been since she had the chance to taste anything sweet. Afterwards visiting the Tel'Adre Bakery may lead to a scene where she tries to possess your body for a cake feeding frenzy. If you don't let her, you are taken straight back to camp. If you go along with her, she starts ordering a never-ending stream of pastry from an increasingly confused and flustered Madeleine, stuffing everything into your mouth and belly. This of course leaves you incredibly fat but fortunately the effect is not permanent. Your body reverts to its original propotions the moment you leave the bakery. Trivia *Upon first being possessed by Shouldra after defeating her three times, the narrative will indicate this as "Did you just let some sort of... g-... g-... g-... G-... G-... GHOOOOOST possess you?" This is possibly a reference to the children's TV show franchise, Scooby Doo.